Let the Truth be Told
by AvidFan123
Summary: Vlad has finally decided: Vampires have been hidden from the world for far too long. He is almost alone in this opinion though. He will have to convince everyone, from the Grand High Council to the Slayers Guild. Even if he does manage to get them to finally agree on something, how will the breathers take it? Will they accept it and move on? Or cause panic and chaos? Please R&R!
1. In the Beginning

_**Okay, so Chapter one of my fantastic (hopefully!) new fic, 'Let the Truth be Told.' Hope you enjoy, please check out my other story 'Betrayal and Trust'. I will try to post every Friday, but also sometimes in between if I can. As always, please R & R! AF xx**_

**CHAPTER ONE – IN THE BEGINNING  
**

Finally, the time had come. As far as he was concerned, everyone deserved the truth. Thinking of the almost fit of rage he got whenever anyone lied to him just bolstered his confidence. This had to be done now. If it wasn't, it would hang over his head for the next 60 years, and after that just turn into a wishful dream of 'what if?'

With a powerful surge, Vladimir Dracula threw open the does to his meeting room, known to the rest of the school as the assembly hall. The vampires in front of him all froze, looked slightly surprised at his choice of clothes. It looked as if he planned on a long journey. The Count wasn't pleased. Vlad nearly laughed at the irony: the Count always assumed he had a right to know every thought that passed through his sons head, but denied that the other council members were worthy of certain pieces of knowledge.

As far as they knew, nothing had changed. It had been the same thing as normal, the same pattern since Vlad's reign had started, 5 years ago to the day, not that any of them knew that. Only Erin and Bertrand knew the importance, emotionally, for Vlad.

In 5 years, Vlad had made more progress than anyone had expected. The slayers had turned from a group of nicely-named murderers into a sort of undercover police force. They even had a few vampire members. Almost all of these vampires were half-fangs that had been slayers. They didn't patrol, but had alarms. If a vampire bit a breather or slayer, or if a slayer (or ordinary breather) dusted a vampire, they would be dusted / killed on the spot.

Vlad and Johnno now met on a regular basis. They had become firm friends, but were both dedicated to their work. Unable to stop himself, Vlad had already asked Johnno's opinion on his decision. This point alone, Vlad knew, could anger the council enough to make them reject his idea before they had even heard it out. For mainly this reason, Vlad silenced all their queries with a single wave of his hand, and asked them to wait for a visitor. He assured him of their confidence they wouldn't object to this particular visitor, and gave them a nasty look that quite clearly said 'or else'.

As they waited, conversation in the meeting room slowly picked up, but only Bertrand would talk to Vlad. This was unsurprising. The Count and Ingrid were too far down the table for clearly talking to him, and anxiously weren't concerned enough to get up to speak to him. The rest of the council only spoke to him when they absolutely had to. Vlad sometimes laughed at them. No matter how much power he held, it was funny to see millennia old vampires scared by a teenager.

As his right hand man (that wasn't in his family), Bertrand got the seat right next to Vlad, and managed to understand why they were meeting long before anyone else. Vlad just finished explaining his reasoning, and Bertrand agreed, before Vlad stood up.

"Everyone." In that single word, the council fell silent. "Our guest has arrived, and I expect no adverse reaction to his presence." In particular, Vlad's gaze seemed to linger on the Count, who mocked looking betrayed with an expression that said 'as if I would'.

Before anyone could react, there was a slight breezed and Vlad vanished, presumably to fetch their 'guest'. In his absence, the murmured conversations started up again, the main focus being who the visitor was.

Bertrand didn't join in. He already knew who it would be. Instead, he listened to other people's random guesses, as none of them could sense the visitor nearly as soon as Vlad.


	2. The Guest

_**So … two chapters in one night! Thank You to Vlarinfan4eva who has already reviewed, and I hope you enjoy. If you haven't heard of it before, please check out my other story, Betrayal and Trust, which I really need to upload more chapters to. I will try to that tomorrow, and maybe also add another chapter to this too. Yet again, please R&R. Thanks for reading, AF xx**_

**CHAPTER TWO – THE GUEST**

Vlad breathed in deeply as the cool night air washed over him. The heat inside didn't bother vampires, but they naturally preferred cooler environments. He leant against the school gates as he waited for Johnno's car to pull up. He laughed at himself as the minutes slowly ticked by. He could have waited in the meeting room for another five minutes before any of the vampires had sensed the approaching slayer. Obviously it was better for him to be in the room when they found out, but someone could have slipped away and caught Johnno by surprise. Vlad had told him not to bring any weapons, and the slayer had eagerly agreed. The fact that his kind were finally trusted enough made Vlad grin.

Eventually getting bored, Vlad decided to talk to Bertrand again. Mentally searching for him, Vlad listened in on the council's conversations too. He heard one man start to complain about Vlad, just as he found Bertrand. Back in the hall, the man stood up, and started to give a speech about how pointless Vlad was. Listening through Bertrand's ears, Vlad got annoyed. Why did they hate him so much? Oh yes. It was because he was powerful. Quickly, he thought of a plan. Vlad asked Bertrand's permission, which he got easily, then took control of Bertrand's body. Everyone stared in shock as Vlad in Bertrand's body started laughing loudly. They all froze, but Vlad continued to laugh. When he finally looked up, they were astonished to see a bright blue instead of Bertrand's normal eye colour. It didn't take long for them to recognise it. With a grin, Vlad lifted a finger, then dropped it back down, forcing everyone who had opposed him to thump into their seats. In a pleasant voice, Vlad warned them not to act as traitors, someone could get hurt. Glancing around at everyone slowly, he waved mockingly. Bertrand's body closed its eyes, and a split second later reopened them, having returned to his normal brown-black.

Leaving Bertrand's body, Vlad opened his eyes to hear a heartbeat approaching. He would have heard it a while ago, but his senses had been muted. Closing his eyes again, Vlad did something normal vampires could only half do. Whereas any vampire could send their spirit out and leave their body behind, this left their body incredibly vulnerable. The extra thing Vlad could do was leave half his spirit in his body. It was actually more comfortable for Vlad like this, as he had gotten used to the half out of body experience. At this particular moment, Vlad's spirit soared through the air until it came along side Johnno's car. Quickly taking the body of a nearby deer, Vlad forced the borrowed body to bound alongside the roaring engine. Johnno smiled at this. He had seen it before, but it never failed to amuse him how early Vlad would sense his presence.

Flashing his lights at the deer, Johnno indicated and turned into Garside Grange. All of a sudden, there was a boy sitting next to him in the passenger seat. Johnno nearly drove into the wall in shock, stopping at the last second. Vlad laughed and opened the door. In a flash, he was waiting on the other side for Johnno to move. Johnno took his time though, shaking his head, turning off the ignition, laughing at the irritated sound of a tapping foot. Finally he was out, and Vlad offered him a hand. Before they went, Johnno wanted one question answered. 'How come you didn't need permission to come into the car?' It had scared him. On many previous occasions, that disability of theirs had saved his neck. Completely dismissing it, Vlad looked Johnnoo in thhe eye and said 'Your thoughts told me you wouldn't mind me coming in.' Again, he stretched out a hand, and this time Johnno took it eagerly; he had always enjoyed that part of vampirism. Stephanie Meyer had it all wrong. When a vampire sped while holding a breather, the breather couldn't feel much at all; it was too fast. Johnno enjoyed the slight lurch as the ground fell away.

In an instant they were outside the meeting room; Vlad looked exactly the same, but Johnno looked a mess. As he brushed himself down nervously, Vlad quickly told him the entire situation and how he expected them to react. Johnno nodded. For whatever reason, Johnno had a sudden realisation moment, and looked at Vlad with new eyes, eyes that saw him as a person, not just another vampire. Through these eyes, Johnno saw who Vlad really was: a clever, strong boy, who had been forced to lead, and surprisingly excelled at it. He 'woke up' to the world, and clearly saw everyone and everything. Vlad and Ingrid had both missed out on having someone to care for them, and now Vlad was ruling an entire race! It was suddenly clear why the announcement was so important to Vlad. The only people that ever see who he is are breathers. Therefore, if Vlad wasn't as hidden, he could actually open up. He could give back everyone's memory, and have a proper unlife. Johnno nodded mutely as Vlad asked if he could open the door. This was a big step for everyone; it was a big step for Vlad.


	3. Making the Council Agree

Making the Council Agree

Once again, the meeting hall rooms burst open. Most of the vampires leaned forward curiously when they saw who it was. None but the count and Bertrand knew him, no one else did. Shooting a 'just accept him' glance around the hall, Vlad began. He started off differently to how Johnno expected. Different to how anyone expected. He started with his vision of the future, a scene they were all well familiar with. An alliance with the slayers, blood banks, the usual. The one thing no one was expecting was the ending to his dream. He wanted the breathers to know about vampires.

His last sentence was whispered, so quiet that Johnno had to strain his ears to hear it. In a stark contrast, the council gave uproar at his words. They heard a crack of thunder and fell silent. They whispered amongst themselves then came out with a spokesman. The man was one if the eldest members, and looked like he was fully expecting them to follow tradition. He opened his fist, and a ball of light floated above it. The council and Johnno's reactions were the same; bug eyes and open mouth. All Vlad did was raise one eyebrow and motion for him to continue. Looking slightly put out by the chosen one's lack of response, the man stretched his arm out, and he ball glowed completely white.

In the circle, an image of what they predicted the future to be like. There were blood banks everywhere, vampire chained together. The Count and Bertrand looked at Vlad slightly worriedly. They obviously knew better than the rest how angry Vlad could get. The entire point of the images was that vampires would be suppressed and put under the control or breathers.

Everyone's eyes widened with fear as the last image showed itself. There were two pictures, one of Vlad, one of Sethius, with a bold word 'SAME' across the middle. Johnno jumped as he heard a rumble of thunder and a hiss from his side. Vlad appeared standing behind the man, fangs outstretched and eyes black. 'If you had ever met Sethius, you would not compare him to me. Sethius was purposefully causing anarchy, which we have already agreed can only lead to suffering and pain from our own kind and he breathers. Am I understood?' Reappearing beside Johnno as if nothing had happened, Vlad announced to the council the base plan: 'I will visit their prime minister, and explain our existence. He can spread the word, and-' everyone started at Johnno's bravery for interrupting the Chosen One. 'If he refuses to comply, we will wipe his mind and try another tactic. We will NOT be doing him any harm. Okay?' In shock, all the non-Dracula-or-Bertrand vampires nodded mutely. Looking almost as shocked as them, Vlad spoke up again. 'So that's agreed then. Johnno and I will go alone, tomorrow, and we will not be followed. Am I understood?'


	4. Preparation

_**Okay, I officially apologise. The amount of homework I am getting is ridiculous, but that's no excuse for not updating since the end of December. Wow. I haven't updated since last year … oops. I just realised that I haven't actually been getting any reviews for this, like AT ALL. I was just wondering if maybe people have given up. Please, let me know if you're there, and what you think. Please read and review! Also, I realised I haven't been putting in any disclaimers. So, for the first time, I DO NOT OWN YOUNG DRACULA unfortunately. When you read this, I will already be writing the next chapter, because I am determined to update tonight, and not a lot happens in this. Here you go, way too late it's Chapter three:**_

**CHAPTER THREE**

Vlad sighed as he got to his room. No matter how successful the idea had been, he just couldn't believe the Prime Minister would take in vampires well. They only had one day, and both Vlad and Johnno had to prepare. On the walk back to his car, Johnno and Vlad had already decided they would both wear suits, so they would be less conspicuous walking into a highly important building. It would also serve to make them both, mainly Vlad, look older. The Prime Minister wasn't likely to accept a 17-year-old boy telling him he was the vampire king.

With another sigh, Vlad lay down in his coffin. It had been a long and thoroughly stressful day. Not like most of his days were easy. He had to wake up for school, go to all of his lessons, hypnotise his way out of three hour-long detentions, get all the teachers and pupils out of the school so he could get Renfield to set up for the meeting, then he had to call all the Council and Johnno. After all of that, plus the meeting itself, Vlad thought he deserved a rest. At least the next day was Saturday, so he didn't have to come up with an excuse to be missing school. With a final stretch, Vlad rolled over and was asleep in minutes.

Despite what the majority of people seem to think, Vlad didn't actually mind getting up in the mornings. The Count did, but then, most dads do, if Mr Branagh was anything to judge by. No, what put Vlad in a bad mood in the morning was either the bang to the head as he got up, or anticipation of the work he would have to do. Today, thankfully, neither of these things applied. Today, all he had to do was talk to a man, be vampiric, and hopefully not have to hypnotise the Prime Minister. With a stretch, Vlad opened his coffin and got up. Grabbing his watch, Vlad checked the time and went down the stairs.

The time was 8:00. He and Johnno were meeting the Prime Minister at 10:00. They chose 10:00 because it seemed appropriate, and he couldn't really come up with many excuses. It was too late for breakfast, and too early for lunch. Also, it was less likely that he would be in a bad mood, as the majority of breathers are happier in the mornings when they're less tired. Throughout the next few hours, Vlad constantly checked his watch while doing the things he usually did subconsciously. Before he knew it, Johnno's car had pulled up to find Vlad in a suit, ready and waiting.

To get to Downing Street, it would be a long drive, so Vlad was going to speed them to an alley nearby instead, hopefully unnoticed. "Ready?" Johnno asked. "Yeah." Tightly holding onto Vlad, Johnno closed his eyes and felt the familiar swooping sensation as they sped over 200 miles in the space of a minute.


	5. Where to Begin?

_**Yup, here it is, Chapter Four. Thanks to **_**ThaliaAndNicoForever **_**who has reviewed the last chapter. BTW, I made up some of the details, as I don't personally know what the Prime Minister's security and office look like. Okay, I really hope I don't have to put this in every chapter. It's annoying me already and I've only said it once! I think you get it that I don't own Young Dracula? And if I did I would get series 5 up ASAP! AF xx**_

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Standing outside the entrance to 10 Downing Street, Vlad heard Johnno gulp. It had always surprised me that Johnno wasn't bothered by speeding; the only evidence was his appearance. While he had arrived at the school immaculate, Johnno now appeared windswept, which he sort of was. Together, they walked towards the door, only to be stopped by a guard at the hefty Iron Gate. He asked what they wanted, and Vlad answered, saying that they were here to speak to the Prime Minister. He said that they had 'important information they needed to share, and wished him no ill will. They were checked quickly for weapons, and Johnno was glad he left his stake at home. That would have caused a heap of trouble. After they were cleared for weapons, they were allowed in.

Vlad nearly laughed. He had gotten in with a weapon, not that he intended to use them. He had a feeling that if the Prime Minister saw his fangs then that guard would lose his job. Johnno and Vlad were told to wait as the Prime Minister was seeing someone at the moment, and they took the time to plan what they were going to say. They both agreed that Vlad would start off with the speaking, as he had the most practise at this kind of thing, and he was the most involved. Finally secure in what they were saying, they were called in. With a slight nod at the woman guiding them in, Vlad led the way.

He was right there. Seated behind a fancy Mahogany desk was the man that would decide the fate of Vlad and his race, as well as the breathers. It was time for the speech.

"Sir," Vlad began, "I am Vladimir, and this is Jonathan Van Helsing." The Prime Minister wondered why 'Vladimir' (strange name) didn't give his surname, but gave Jonathan's. "Firstly, I want you to know that we understand how hard this will be for you to comprehend." The Prime Minister raised an eyebrow at that, clearly doubting it. "Before you dismiss us as madmen though, I ask you to hear us out. Do you give me your word?" Intrigued by the young man's authority and slightly intimidated by the unblinking, light blue stare he was being given, the Prime Minister slowly nodded. "Thank you. Now, is this room secure? Is there any way someone could be listening in?" A shake of his head. The Prime Minister didn't seem to like talking much, Vlad observed. "Good. We can speak freely then. I am going to ask my friend Johnno to explain it to you, as he will be able to relate to your point of view better."

The other young man stepped forward. This 'Johnno' seemed much more nervous, which the Prime Minister had been expecting from both of them, and he had been startled by the first boy's confidence. "Sir, I would just like to let you know that you are in no danger while me or Vlad are here. No-one and nothing can harm you." Okay, now he was slightly scared. What was going to hurt him in his own home? 'Johnno' took a deep breath and then said confidently, "Vampires are real."


	6. Doubted

_**Wow, can't believe I've managed to update this much! **__**Okay, I've gotten bored with typing 'the Prime Minister', so I've shortened it to 'the PM', okay? I'm not rambling on about a Private Message I got. I don't want to give our PM a name, because the PM changes, while I hope this stays on here. Tomorrow I might log on and change it to Prime Minister, but please, bear with me. **__**Thank you to **_**ThaliaAndNicoForEver****, YoungDraculaNumber1Fan****, ****BookWormsAreADyingRace,****BaffledCarcajou****, **_**(same person**__** as … **__**?)**_**baffledcarcajou1****,****Vlarinfan4eva****,**** LiveAndLoveLife, FangirlismyMiddleName, for reviewing this story at some point. Okay, I don't own Young Dracula, as you know, and I don't claim or pretend to. Here's the fifth ****chapter! Please R&R! AF xx**

**CHAPTER SIX**

The lack of reaction was what most worried Vlad. Surely, if he believed them, the PM would be scared or worried? Then it hit him. _He didn't believe them. _Looking to see the realisation dawning on Johnno's face, Vlad's head whipped around again at an almost inhuman speed when the PM spoke for the first time. "I don't know what you take me for boys, but I'm not fool. In this room, I speak for England …. And I don't believe you. Unless you can honestly prove this to me, and give me a way to prove it to others, then I'm afraid the general belief stands."

Vlad burst out laughing, and both Johnno and the PM stared at him. After a second, Johnno nudged him and he stopped laughing. Still grinning he said, "I'm sorry, but you didn't let us finish. Basically, in the vampire world, there is a 'Chosen One', sort of like a king. His name is Vladimir Dracula." The PM raised an eyebrow again sceptically, but Vlad raised a hand stopping him. "Please, just hear me out. Vladimir didn't want to be a vampire; he wanted to be a breath- human. Anyway, at the moment, Vladimir is 17. When he turns 18, he will become the Grand High Vampire, sort of the king. You may think that they chose a young king, but believe me, I'm the strongest vampire that ever lived."

Vlad's outburst was met with silence. The PM seemed to be finally considering what would happen if they were telling the truth. Vlad and Johnno were waiting with bated breath. "Well …" the PM said slowly. "I still think this is a prank, but if you're a vampire, prove it." Vlad grinned. "Alright. But first I want to explain one thing. I already told you I wanted to be human, but I didn't tell you why I'm here, or who Johnno is. Johnno isn't a vampire. Johnno is a member of the slayers guild who were slaying vampires up until recently. I have never killed a vampire or a human, and we agreed on a treaty. It has worked for about 6 months now, so we decided it was time the humans found out about us."

Then it was the PM's turn to laugh. "So, not only are you telling me that you're a vampire king, you're telling me that this boy has killed vampires?" To Johnno's alarm, Vlad seemed to be getting annoyed, so he stepped in. "Sir, I know it is hard for you to accept, but please, just let us prove to you. Ask Vlad to do something. Anything really."

"Oh, alright," the PM sighed, still chuckling. "What can you do then?" Vlad certainly did not like being treated as a liar, but managed not to yell at the man. "Many things, I can do a lot more than you expect, I can do more than even my own father knows. But I don't want to scare you TOO much … Hmmm … simple I guess. Fangs." At the word, Vlad grinned and his fangs dropped. Johnno flinched, but the PM clapped three times and laughed. "Well done boys. That was a very good party trick, or it would be if I was as gullible as you think I am." As he was saying this the PM walked around his study, turning his back on Vlad. As he did this, a roll of thunder was heard in the background.

"_Sir,_" Vlad said sharply, but the PM refused to turn round. "I do not appreciate being treated as an idiot, and it is disrespectful to turn your back on me. Since I do not want to blow up your office, so I recommend we leave it." When the PM still ignored him, Johnno watched in horror as Vlad's eyes went pure black. "_NOW_." He growled. Finally the PM turned, obviously annoyed at being insulted in his own office. He jumped upon seeing Vlad's eyes change colour. However, still convinced he was being tricked, the PM thought it must just be very uncomfortable lenses.

"Right, well if you are a vampire, not that you are, then I thought you couldn't go out in sunlight? And how did you get here?" "We flew." That just made the PM laugh harder. He was crying by now. Vlad growled, and a roll of thunder supported his sound. "You don't believe me?" Vlad asked deadly quiet. The PM just carried on laughing shaking his head. "Not at all!" Vlad flashed to the PM's side whispered in his ear. I will come alone and pick you up at 6:00 o'clock tonight. I will fly you to a forest near the school where I live, then we shall see." Vlad stalked out, struggling to keep a lid on his temper, closely followed by Johnno until they reached the alley, when Vlad turned, grabbed Johnno and flew off.


End file.
